hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:1995 Hiway Hauler McDonalds Happy Meal.jpg
Hey, Bill? I'm guessing this is a Mattel stock photo, so would you be offended if I replaced it with one of MY photos for continuity? If it was YOUR photo I wouldn't ask. If the photo was taken by another member of this wikia, that would be cool too. I guess I think that it's more fun if wikia members' contributions are included rather than borrowed stock photos from Mattel. But Don't take this the wrong way. If you use Mattel photos that's great as a filler, but could WE, as Collectors, Contributors and Photographers, replace them with our own? Just a thought. Vista69 00:07, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :The power went out here LMAO, Thawing out, yes please do replace. Fantazim 01:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm more deforsted now, No I don't have a problem and respect the fact you and others collect out of the package in order to get awesome pictures. I know I said something awhile go to Kenny that I have a ton of pictures that are on cards, that's because I use to sell really heavy on ebay. I still do, but not like I used too. Fantazim 01:33, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::Bill, Like I said, "don't take it the wrong way" Keep doing what you're doing, Don't shut down. I'm not even suggesting that I want to replace packaged car photos with loose car photos. My ONLY point to this question is that I would like to (with-out guilt) replace Stock MATTEL photos with OUR own. Mattel photos Should always be welcome in my opinion,, but as fillers. I feel like were on the same page here though,,,, No problem replacing Mattel photos with our own eh? "Let'em Roll!" Vista69 03:09, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I also want to let you know that I can completely relate with you on the packaged cars for ebay thing. I have Hundreds of those picture files too,,, insanity man! I'd be happy to get $.50 on the $1.00 for all the extra '90s packaged cars that I have boxed in my basement. Vista69 03:09, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::No Need to explain yourself, I am very comfortable and encourage even the fact that if I have a photo that is packaged to replace or put it in the gallery. I am completely comfortable with it. I hate to share this here, but it is already on Kennys page, and won't mention the users name here. I know he was revamping Mattel pictures and not leaving notes that they are Mattels. But when I went to replace a better photo, than his, he wants me to believe and everyone that photo is of his. I felt like pins and needles about posting on any of his pages, but someone higher had a talk to him about that anyone can edit. Eventually I like to upload a bunch these, cause every once in awhile I'll read the forums in HWC "there are no photos", but at least we can show something. Fantazim 03:29, 19 February 2009 (UTC)